


Compromised

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Endgame, M/M, Season 1 Episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Iroh didn’t ask what drove Bolin and Asami to assist Avatar Korra. He didn’t ask what motivated them to face off against Amon. Their reasons were their reasons and Iroh didn’t want to open up the dialogue.He had his own reasons, and right now if the UF found out about them he’d be labeled compromised.If those planes made it out of the city, his dad was in danger, but even more importantly - so was his husband.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Compromised

Iroh listened as the group of teens explained what was going on. Nothing about the situation sounded ideal. 

Amon had taken the city well before the United Forces had managed to return and the Council had been either taken or had escaped. Iroh was at least glad to know his Uncle’s family had escaped. Iroh, not for the first time, wished the United Forces had a branch similar to the Home Guard of the Fire Nation.

Iroh sighed as the group finished. “I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft,” Iroh said.

“I know,” Korra said, healing the burn mark on Iroh’s arm. 

Iroh could already hear Geun complaining about it even as he kissed every inch better. His husband was used to his injuries, but that didn’t mean he liked them. 

“Every time we think we have an advantage,” Korra continued, “Amon outsmarts us.”

“No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one.” It was one of Korra’s male friends that spoke. Iroh thought his name was Bolin but he wasn’t sure.

“Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet.” Iroh said, though he hated to think too hard about the ship bringing both his dad and his husband ever closer to the city.

“I like this man's confidence,” Bolin said. “So, how are we not out of the fight?”

Iroh stood, grimacing slightly as his arm was jostled in the process. He grabbed his arm to steady it. “A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them,” he said, turning to Korra. “Do you still have a way to get a message out?”

There was no way Iroh was allowing the two most important men in his life to sail into a trap like he did.

“I know just the man for the job,” Korra said. The way she said it didn’t instill much confidence in Iroh, but Gommu turned out to be a fairly sharp individual.

Iroh sent the message short and sweet. He had to stop himself from sending something personal, even as much as he wanted to remind the two men to stay safe.

With the message sent Iroh turned back to the map. 

“Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city,” Iroh said. He didn’t mention the fear that gripped his heart at the idea of Geun or his dad getting hit like he did. The group had enough stress on their backs without Iroh adding to it.

“They flew in from this direction,” Mako said. “The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range.”

It wasn’t much information, but that would just have to do.

“Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn,” Iroh said.

Korra threw a slight wrench in the plan and Iroh had to calm his temper how his grandfather showed him. He let her and Mako go, against his better judgement. He would just have to take the planes down with Asami and Bolin. Still with his family on the line. Iroh would have prefered a heavy hitter like the Avatar with him.

It was a simple enough ride to the area Mako had pointed out. The polar bear dog made short work of the distance. From there it was only a small hike down to the airfield.

Iroh should have known better, but with his mind solely focused on Geun, he wasn’t paying attention like he should.

The group ran straight into an electric fence and as his vision went dark, Iroh hoped he hadn’t just doomed the second division.

He jolted awake to find himself tied tightly to Bolin. Asami for some reason had been left off to the side on her own. She was still asleep, but it was Bolin’s movements that had Iroh waking.

“Asami,” called a male voice Iroh was vaguely familiar with. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hiroshi Sato standing next to their cell. That at least explained way Asami wasn't tied up.

“Asami, I know I have hurt you,” Sato said, as Asami woke up, “and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again.”

Asami sat up fully. “Are you insane?” she shouted. “How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become!”

“How dare you?” Sato growled. “I am avenging her death!”

An equalist member broke up the family argument, though they didn’t bring any news Iroh wished to hear.

“The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir,” the equalist said.

“Good,” Sato said, turning away from the cell, “annihilate the fleet.”

Iroh gasped. His heart felt like it had caught in his throat and words failed him as alarm bells went off in his head. They couldn’t possibly know where the second division was.

“That's right, general,” Sato said, smugly, turning to him. “I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding.”

Iroh glared at the other man, as he clenched his teeth, if only to stop his bottom lip from trembling. He should have been more careful. He knew messages could be tapped but there hadn’t been much to work with at the time. 

He tried to blank his thoughts of Geun and his dad from his mind, but both men refused to be anywhere but front and center in his head.

If the United Forces council knew how he was thinking now, he’d be benched. He knew he was compromised, as the treat to his love ones grew, but he was the only option left. Everyone else was either waiting in the wings, pinned down, or out for the count. Iroh needed to do something, because no one else would.

They had to get out of here. Asami seemed to be of the same opinion.

“How are we gonna get out of here?” Asami asked.

“I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?” Iroh asked Bolin, hopefully.

“That is a negative, Sir,” Bolin said.

Iroh pouted slightly and selfishly wished that Geun was here. The bars wouldn’t have stood a chance against the skilled earthbender.

Though, he supposed he was grateful Geun wasn’t allowed to serve on Iroh’s ships, or the man would be in the same state as the rest of Iroh’s division. Logically, Iroh knew why the Commander and Lieutenant-Commander weren’t allowed to serve with him. Still, having his dad and husband in the second division together was causing just as much stress as having them in the first division with him would have.

Iroh jumped when the warehouse door was knocked down as Korra’s polar bear dog reappeared.

“Naga,” Bolin whispered, as if the dog hadn’t made the loudest noise possible not even seconds ago. “Over here!”

Iroh sighed in relief as Naga was able to break the jail door.

“Who needs a metalbender?” Bolin asked. “We got Naga! Yeah!”

Iroh felt himself smile slightly at the energy, before reality set in and he was pushing up and off the floor as Asami freed them.

“We need to go,” he said, “quickly.”

The three of them took off through the halls until they ran out into the chamber that housed the planes.

Iroh cursed slightly to himself as he started running. “I'm going after those airplanes,” he said, running out of the hanger and onto the runway.

Iroh knew it was dumb, but with the planes already in the air he had little choice. He wasn’t letting them reach the second division’s hide out. He wasn't letting them get to his dad and husband.

His heart raced the entire time he was in the air and there were a few moments where Iroh was sure he was going to die. 

Even at the end. Iroh realized the plane he was on wasn’t going to make it. He squeezed his eyes shut, as his hand came up to his pocket. Inside was a picture of him and Geun on their third anniversary and a note for his friends and family if he didn’t make it.

Iroh hoped they didn’t get damaged in whatever fiery crash was coming his way.

A crash never came, or rather the crash didn’t have Iroh on board. Instead, he hung awkwardly from Aang’s statue. As he held on for dear life, Iroh finally allowed himself the breakdown that had been building.

He laughed even as he cried and looked out over the water. He could just see the island the second division was hidden behind. 

They were safe.

The second division finally made it to Republic City Harbor, and Iroh wasted no time launching himself at his husband when the man made land. Geun hummed as he lifted Iroh off his feet. Iroh didn’t even care if it looked unprofessional, he pulled Geun’s lips to his own and melted into his husband's grip.

“I was worried,” Geun said, against Iroh’s lips before pulling back completely. “We were receiving all sorts of distress signals from the first division and they didn’t know where you had gone. Then we get one from you and, Iroh, I can’t explain how relieved I am to know you’re alive.”

Iroh nodded into Geun’s shoulder at a loss for words. “I thought they were going to get the second division too,” he whispered into his husband’s neck. “I was so worried and I knew I had to do something.”

“How’d you even stop the planes?” Geun asked. “Everyone said they had taken off?”

Iroh stiffened slightly. “Let’s not talk about that,” he said, sheepishly.

Geun narrowed his eyes. “Iroh,” he said.

“I love you?” Iroh replied.

“Iroh,” Geun repeated.

“I’m an idiot?” Iroh tired again.

Geun sighed, and rubbed his hand softly over the bandage on Iroh’s arm.

“You know what,” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Iroh smiled back as Geun hugged him again, then squeaked as his dad wrapped them both in a hug that lifted them off the ground.

The tension that had been held so tightly in Iroh's body finally released, and he allowed the euphoria of victory sweep through him. There was a lot to still be done but for a moment, Iroh just took the moment as it was. 


End file.
